Franky and Rich
by pablowjob
Summary: Alternate storyline to S05E01. Franky becomes friends with Alo and Rich instead of the girls. Very rough first chapter. I know the direction of the rest of the story. Want to work on creating an entire alternate storyline for series 5.


_**Alternate storyline to S05E01**_

_Story begins the same way as S05E01 until the bus stop scene with the bullies._

Franky tried her best to ignore the boys shouting rude slanders at her. She pulled her bag to the front of her, opened it up and pulled out a book, immediately burying her face in it.

"Did you fucking hear me or what?" the fat one asked again. His friends giggled behind him.

When Franky continued to ignore him, he pushed the book out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Yo! You deaf or somethin'?" he shouted.

"Look, just fuck off and leave me alone, alright?" Franky snapped back.

"Oh here we go, batty thinks she's tough," he laughed to his friends. They all giggled in reply.

"Oi fuck off you little shits!" a voice behind Franky shouted. The boys backed away from Franky quickly. She turned and looked to see a boy sitting in a blue van, poking his head, abundant in wild, frizzy locks out the window. "You heard me, fuck off!" he shouted one last time. The boys turned and walked quickly in the other direction.

"You alright?" the long-haired boy asked Franky. She was stunned. Nobody had ever stuck up for her before. They usually watched from the side lines and laughed or did nothing at all.

"Do you talk?" the boy snapped again, "do you have a voice?"

A laugh from inside the van erupted and the head of a ginger boy popped out the window next to the other boy.

"Uh, yeah, um, thanks for that," Franky stuttered, starting to walk away from the van. The ginger boy driving the van drove closely beside Franky, creating a line of traffic and blasting horns behind them. The boy with the long hair still had his head poked out the window.

"You going to Roundview?" he asked, "you want a lift?" This time he smiled when he talked to Franky.

"I am, I mean, yeah, sure…" she stuttered again. She walked towards the side of the van and opened the door, climbing quickly into the back before being thrown backwards as the van took off quickly. The back of the van was a mess of clothes, bongs and joint papers. It had a smell of old tobacco, weed and beer. Franky sat down on the bed at the back of the van and looked around. The walls around the bed were a mess of some kind of Victorian porn. She giggled lightly and looked forward. The two boys in the front kept glancing back at her and whispering. Finally, the boy with the long hair got up from the front seat and climbed his way into the back while the van was still driving dangerously fast through the streets. He was dressed head to toe in heavy metal wear. Leather jacket, patched jeans, Dr Martens and chains galore. The boy sat down next to Franky and smiled awkwardly.

"So, uh, I'm Rich, by the way," he laughed awkwardly.

"Franky," she replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's, uh, Alo in the front," Rich added.

"Alright, Franky!" he shouted back, giving a thumbs up.

The van finally came to a halt after another painful 10 minutes of awkward silence in the back of the van between Franky and Rich while Alo whistled in the front, looking at the two through the rear view mirror and winking.

"Seriously, just ignore him," Rich said.

"Eh, I'm not that bad," Alo shouted back. He climbed out of the front and into the back, sat in-between Franky and Rich on the bed and pulled a fat spliff out of the front pocket of his shirt.

"Woah," Franky laughed.

"Creevey farm grown this is," Alo added, "purest shit you'll ever find."

Alo lit the twisted end of the spliff and took in a large puff into his lungs. He held it in for about 5 seconds before coughing it out violently.

"Jesus, Alo," Rich exclaimed, "you really are terrible at smoking aren't you?"

"That'll get you there, Franks," Alo said passing the spliff over to Franky.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes, of course mate, go, go, go!" Alo egged her on until she took a large puff into her lungs, held it in for 5 seconds and breathed it out like a pro.

"This girl even puts you to shame, Alo," Rich laughed, taking the spliff from Franky and breathing in two mouthfuls, then proceeding to breathe it out just as good as Franky did.

"It's a problem with my lungs, innit?" Alo blurted out.

"What?" Rich replied sourly.

"Why I can't smoke as well as you and Franky," Alo said.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, mate," Rich said.

They all took another few puffs before it was all gone and they finally proceeded to leave the van and go towards the Roundview main school building.

"Mate, I am really not up for this right now," Rich snapped.

"Bail?" Alo suggested suddenly.

"Bail," Rich agreed.

"Franky, you in?" Alo asked.

"Uh, I can't, I mean, my dads would kill me if I skipped the first day of school," Franky said.

"Your dads? As in, plural? TWO dads" Alo asked with a dead look on his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm adopted," she added.

From across the courtyard watching Alo, Rich and Franky was a tall blonde girl. Her wavy golden blonde hair tied up in a perfect ponytail, shoes towering her above her two other female friends and her boyfriend linked onto her arm like a pet.

"Has the circus come to town or what?" she laughed.

"Good one babes," her boyfriend giggled. The two looked at each other and giggled and had a snog.

"Mini!" one of the girls snapped, "you're doing it again!"

"Sorry Nick, Liv hates it when we get all lovey-dovey," Mini laughed.

"I think she looks lovely," the last girl said.

"What?" Liv asked.

"That new girl, over there," she continued, "with Rich and Alo."

"She looks like a right lesbo, doesn't she babes," Mini giggled again, snogging Nick.

"Oh Jesus," Liv complained, "come on Grace, let's go."

Liv and Grace walked away from their supreme high commander, Mini, and walked into the school building. Back outside, Alo and Rich were still trying to convince Franky to skip her first day of school and go get drunk.

"Come on, it'll be a laugh," Alo exclaimed, "a hoot and a half!"

"Look, Al, if she doesn't wanna come, she doesn't have to!" Rich snapped at Alo.

"Fuck it," Franky snapped, "let's do it!"

"That's my girl!" Alo grabbed Franky by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. As the three of them walked back towards the van, a very intimidating Mr. Blood stood by it, cross-armed and smirking.

"I believe school is back that way," he snarked.

"Fuck!" Rich snapped, turning and walking madly back towards the school with Alo.

"And you must be Francesca, I presume?" Mr. Blood added.

"Franky, yes," she replied.

"Right, Francesca," Mr. Blood continued, "the one piece of advice I will give you this morning is to stay away from that pair. They are trouble indeed and we don't want you falling into the wrong hands this early in your stay at Roundview now, do we?"

"No, of course not," Franky said.

"Right, come with me and we'll get you to your first class," Mr. Blood snapped.


End file.
